<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Possibility of Missing Fingers by PenguinKiwis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649600">The Possibility of Missing Fingers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinKiwis/pseuds/PenguinKiwis'>PenguinKiwis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Penguin's Flash Fiction Fridays [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, Concussions, Gen, Injury, Parental Plo Koon, Protective Plo Koon, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:20:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinKiwis/pseuds/PenguinKiwis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting hit in the head isn't fun</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Plo Koon &amp; CC-3636 | Wolffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Penguin's Flash Fiction Fridays [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Possibility of Missing Fingers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Request: 84 for Plo and Wolffe</p><p>84. ”Look at me. Can you tell me how many fingers I’m holding up?”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wolffe wasn’t unfamiliar with getting hit in the head. He was a Clone, a Commander. But this had to be the worst possible instance.</p><p>He groaned as he came to the noise escaping him without his say so and he vaguely heard voices around him. The back of his head felt wet, wet with blood, probably. He struggled to remember <em>what</em> had happened and he felt hands on him, grabbing him and he weakly lashed out before his helmet was carefully removed.</p><p>Sinker, Comet, and General Plo Koon were in front of him, Sinker moving to clean the blood from the back of his head as Comet propped him up. Wolffe’s vision swam, another groan escaping his lips before a gentle tug on his consciousness made him look towards the General.</p><p>“Plo...” he managed before hissing as the sharp sting of bacta made him jerk away. Plo’s brows furrowed and he heard Sinker say something, but the words were too garbled in his ears to make any sense to him.</p><p>Plo nodded a bit before he held up a hand. Four fingers— no three. Three fingers were held up.</p><p>“Commander,” the Jedi asked gently. <b>“Look at me. Can you tell me how many fingers I’m holding up?”</b></p><p>Wolffe just groaned, head lolling to the side a bit as he squinted. “General... <em>Buir</em>.. I can’t... you’re missing... missing fingers...” he managed, “You have... four... ‘posed to have... five...?”</p><p>A spark of worry was felt that certainly wasn’t his before a gentle hand was placed on his knee. “Perhaps,” Plo told him, “But can you tell me how many I have up?”</p><p>“Three...?” </p><p>Or was it supposed to be two? Did a thumb count as a finger?</p><p>Sinker grunted behind him and he felt himself being slowly lifted to his feet. “Concussion,” he heard his brother say. “But he can count at least.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come bother me on my Writing Tumblr <a href="https://penguinkiwi-writes.tumblr.com/">here</a> or on my main blog <a href="https://penguinkiwi.tumblr.com/">here</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>